


Advanced Book (And Heart) Stealing [Podfic]

by blackglass, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), quoththegayven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Advanced Book (And Heart) Stealing" by Attila."The first time Allura checks out a book Kima needs for her thesis is an accident. The second, not so much."
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Advanced Book (And Heart) Stealing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attila/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Advanced Book (And Heart) Stealing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910080) by [Attila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attila/pseuds/Attila). 



Length: 21:30  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/advanced%20book%20\(and%20heart\)%20stealing.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/advanced%20book%20\(and%20heart\)%20stealing%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "To Infinity and Beyond" challenge from Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to quoththegayven and GodofLaundryBaskets for lending their voice talents and to Attila for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "free space" square for podfic_bingo!


End file.
